Sleepover Chaos!
by oblivion64
Summary: When Namine decides to host a sleepover, Kelsey and crew decide to start pranking the guests that come. What will become of the Gameshow Crew? Read to find out! Constructive Criticism welcome!


**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm glad you've all stuck around this long with my stories!**

_Before we begin, I want to yell you all something. Now that I'm in middle school, there will be even LESS stories than there were last year._

_Aura: SWEET! Huge break for me!_

_Shut up, Aura. No script format. _

_So, this will be a huge thing I'm doing on Labor Day! Enjoy the story!_

**!SLEEPOVER CHAOS!**

"Finally, it's over! Those Game-shows get longer every time… Now, to call Namine!" Kelsey said after exiting the stage.

*10 Miles away…*

'Derp, derp, derpy derp derp, derpy derrrp! Derp, derp…'

"Who's calling me? And I should really change my ringtone!" Namine says. She presses the Talk button. "Hello, this is Namine speaking!"

"Namine! So glad to talk to you again! So, it's me, Kelsey. I was just calling you and asking if I could ride my bike over to your house to plan the sleepover. That OK?" Kelsey says to the phone. "Yea, but hurry up. I think we should start getting people here at 7:00 PM, and it's already 5:30." Namine says. "Got it. Be there soon!" Kelsey says.

-3 TO 4 MINUTES LATER…-

"Hello? It's me, Kelsey!" Kelsey says, walking in. But, to her surprise, Aura, Sukai, and Draxenol are shooting each other with BB guns. "Hello!" Aura says shooting Sukai and Draxenol in the eyes before walking up to her. "You here to help us and Namine plan the sleepover?" Aura asks.

"Hell yea I am." Kelsey says as a familiar white dress wearing, art-loving blonde comes in. "Kelsey! Just in time, we were just about to start planning! I think we actually may not make this a sleepover!" Namine says. "We are going to make it a PRANKover! Pranking all around!"

"Really? Sounds awesome! I brought 3 things just for pranking for me to use! Very convenient!" Kelsey says. She rummages through a little bag she brought and brings out 3 things. One being the standard Hole of It button, but the other 2 are completely new. One of them is a thing you put in the roof-sprinklers in case of fire, but this one has Vinegar, Hot Sauce, and Ghost Peppers. The last one… looks like a familiar Porcelain Doll used in a chapter of the Gameshow. It comes in a bag with a firey button.

"Whoa. Sweet, Kelsey! We have some surprises for them too. We'll tell you them later, but for now let's invite everyone!" The other 4 pranksters say.

-THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS-

'Hearts! Hearts! We need Hearts! Hearts! Hearts! We need Hearts! Hearts!...'

"Ok, who is it now! I kind of need to start the mission plans for tomorrow!" Xenmas says. "Hello, Ruler of Org. XIII Speaking." "Hey! We want to invite you, the Organization, and Will the Cow to our sleepover! Think you can come?" Aura says on the other side of the phone. "Sure. Be there at 7:00, I guess?" Xenmas says. "Yep, see you then! 'click'" Aura says then hangs up.

**PEOPLE OF THE ORGANIZATION, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ROUND ROOM WITH THE OVERSIZED CHAIRS. AND WILL THE COW, YOU TOO.** Says the intercom.

-ROUND ROOM-

Xenmas appears on the highest chair. "Today we have been called to attend Kelsey, Aura, and Namine's sleepover." Xenmas says. A mixture of excitement, wonder, and 'Moo's fill the room. "We will be taking the way we get to Aura Stadium. To the van!" Xenmas says hopping into the driver's seat of a huge sport's van made for carpooling. "Ok, settle down everyone. Get in orderly and we will get there qui-" Xenmas is cut off by people rushing into the van. Roxas, Xion, and Axel get the back. Will the Cow gets passenger's seat, and the rest of the Organization gets into the middle. "Ugh… This will be a long ride, so you may start playing the video games." Xenmas yells over the commotion while pressing a button. A PS3 and 5 3DS'S come out of a hold, and 3 huge TV'S come out. An Xbox 360 is there too. "Let's play some Kingdom Hearts 3D!" the trio of Ice Cream says in the back grabbing some 3DS'S. "Call of Duty!" 5 members say. These are Luxord, Larxene *She likes violence. A lot.*, Marluxia, Xaldin, and Xigbar. The others play things such as Halo, the Atelier series, and The Last of Us. "ROAD TRIP!" Everyone says.

'Lalalala! Lalalala! Preschool! Lalalala, Lalalala…'

"Hello? This is Sora speaking. Me, Riku, and Kairi are bored. Wassup?" Sora says. "Hey, Sora! It's me, Kelsey. You wanna come over for our sleepover? Bring Riku and Kairi if so!" "Sure! Guys, get the raft! We're sailing to the Real World to Namine's House!" Sora says. In the background, Sora, Kairi, and Riku get on the S.S. Placeholder and sail off. "Heading there now, see you there!" Sora says. 'click'. "Ok, so now what? We don't know how to sail this thing!" Kairi says. "I do! It's called a map." Sora says.

-AT THE FRONT LAWN OF NAMINE'S HOUSE-

"Hey! This is that mansion thing in Twilight Town!" Roxas says as they pull up. Sora, Riku, and Kairi land their boat from the sky onto the grass. The groups get out of their transportation. "Why are YOU here?!" Sora and Xenmas say pointing to eachother. Will the Cow just trots over to the doorbell and rings it. The door opens. "Hey! Come on in, everyone! Now be careful, the fire can get out of control if it goes too high. Don't throw spare cards in there." Namine says welcoming them in. _"Oh, Luxord is SO going to throw the cards in there. Then the sprinklers will go off… this is gonna be awesome!" _Namine thinks to herself.

"Hey. You know how she said no card-throwing? I'm going to throw one right into the fire!" Luxord whispers to Xigbar. They both laugh, and Kelsey, looking at this from the ledge above the fire, smirks. "And I just finished! That's just great! For me that is… And, I have that secret ingredient I told no one about in it! Hehehehe!" Kelsey whispers to herself. Luxord goes up to the fire, summons a deck of cards, and decides to throw them in. This causes a big flare to go up, and it reaches the smoke detectors.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! FIRE-OUTERS TURNING ON. BEEP! BEEP…

"So they are called fire-outers? Cool, I guess." Kelsey says, watching as the fire-outers start to whir.

"Heh! Free water!" Luxord says. He, Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin, and Saix start to drink the supposive water. "Hey… Water isn't supposed to burn like this… AAAAAAAAA! IT BURNS!" Luxord says. "We don't feel anything… Oh wait… Now we do… HOLY CRAP!" The other 4 say as they start to go to the kitchen to get some water. "The water is in the fridge! In the weird halapeno-looking bottle!" Namine says, laughing slightly. "Thanks!" The burning 5 Nobody's say. They each drink ½ of a bottle. "This doesn't feel like water!" Saix says. "I know! It's HABENARO JUICE!" Namine yells before laughing uncontrollably. "WHAT?" They all say. Luxord sneezes and fire comes out of his nose.

Namine lets them find the actual water. They accidentally drink pickle juice, milk *with a hint of ranch*, and Super Sauce. *Super Sauce is a product made by Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and allows the person to run at a high speed due to the energy in it.* They finally find the water… but there is only 1 cup left! "_Good thing they don't know that the REAL water supply is in my room! Hehehehehe!" _Namine thinks. Luxord starts to drink it all, but then Vexen slaps him and gets a sip. "Let me get some!" Xigbar says as he shoots Vexen and Luxord in the heads, causing a fight to start. Xigbar gets one sip in before Xaldin stabs him in the arm, knocking it out of his hands for Xaldin to catch it and take a sip.

While they were not looking *because they were fighting*, Namine grabbed a rock from her collection of exotic beach rocks *Yes. She collects rocks.*, and throws it at the glass of water, causing it to fall down and break, spilling it's contents.

The 4 looked at her. "What…" Vexen started. "The heck…" Saix says, continuing on. "Did you do…" Xaldin says, starting to become angry. "THAT FOR?" Xigbar says, finishing the sentence."Well, you were already over the liquids, so why not?" Namine says, shrugging.

Back in the main area, the rest of The Organization, Sora's group, and the others burst out laughing. "Ok, that was pretty funny. And it's only been an hour! I wonder what could be next…" Xenmas says. _"I'll show you what's next. Well, not necessarily YOU. But, someone else." _Kelsey thinks. She gets out the Porcelain doll, and the Firey Remote. The remote has 5 buttons on it, the big one in the middle being the on button. She presses it. "Plan ASDF on Zexion, Lucy." Kelsey whispers to the doll. Lucy the Doll summons a plastic knife and a paintball gun, and heads over.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I don't know, really! Usually chapters for my stories are longer, but I just got a new keyboard, since my old one broke, and I have school. Hope you all enjoyed!**

_**-Oblivion64**_


End file.
